


Please stay (I won’t let you fall apart)

by Zipitnitwit



Series: I love and You break (watching us falling apart) [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, I don't wanna spoil, Love, Lumity, beta au, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipitnitwit/pseuds/Zipitnitwit
Summary: The next day, after Luz came to pick her up and after Amity felt like dying, they’d just enjoy each other’s company, and of course have a conversation they should’ve had a long time ago.«The first choice a human being does every day is to wake up. Amity never had much of a choice on that matter, either because of her parents, school or because she got bored, even if there were days she didn’t want to wake up.Today was the first day she actually chose to do so, but instead of getting up, she would very much rather keep enjoying the warm embrace of her crush for the rest of the day. And she did so, at least until the latter woke up, staring at her with sleepy eyes that made her heart skip a beat.»
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: I love and You break (watching us falling apart) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Please stay (I won’t let you fall apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, last part! We made it!
> 
> This is the longest part yet and, as I love easter eggs and references, you’ll see little callbacks to the other parts.
> 
> I finally understand the joke about artist search history, seriously the things we do to write and draw as correctly as we can, Jesus.😂
> 
> Thank you so much for the support. I have a… not gonna lie, it’s really big, message at the end for you, if you wanna read it, of course. If it’s too long for you I won’t judge you.
> 
> Love you guys!❤
> 
> The songs I listened to this time were: 'Dollhouse' by Malanie Martinez, 'Fix you' by coldplay and 'Make you mine' by PUBLIC (also Ghost of you by 5SOS and Walk me home by P!nk, but they don't fit the mood that much) 🎶
> 
> Any writing mistakes let me know right away. Also if you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I'll answer them once I see them.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the story!
> 
> See ya!
> 
> -Mary, an INFJ 😁
> 
> (P.S. I may do a little epilogue chapter on this part, just to clarify some things.)
> 
> (P.P.S. **_Happy women’s day for all females reading! Love you, keep being amazing! Take this as my little gift!_** )
> 
> **(Warning: cussing and a mention of violence)**

The first choice a human being does every day is to wake up. Amity never had much of a choice on that matter, either because of her parents, school, or because she got bored, even if there were days she didn’t want to wake up.

Today was the first day she actually chose to do so, but instead of getting up, she would very much rather keep enjoying the warm embrace of her crush for the rest of the day. And she did so, at least until the latter woke up, staring at her with sleepy, gentle brown eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

“Mornin’” Luz yawned as Amity started to get off her slowly, her torso and back still hurt a lot.

“You mean evening?” Amity was halfway off of her when a pang in her back stopped her.

“Apparently, and be careful getting up. You may be stitched up, but the stitches can still come out, ya know.” Luz said jolting up to help her. Being completely honest here, Luz woke up one or two hours ago, but as she took notice of how cute and relaxed Amity looked, adding to the fact of how good it felt to be like this with her, she didn’t have the heart to wake her up. So, she did what any rational human being would do in a situation like this, she pretended to be asleep and enjoy that moment, ending up with her actually falling asleep. And as much as her back ached, because a human wasn’t made to sleep on a couch, she wasn’t complaining and would totally stay like that for as much time Amity wanted.

“I know, I know. Sorry, and… Thanks. For helping me last night, and for the last two months.” Amity said before she could regret it, or her voice went gone again. When she was finally sitting upright on the couch, Luz got up and stretched looking out of the window.

“Guess we really slept all day, huh? It’s already 18h13.” She said turning to Amity. Sitting on the coffee table, Luz looked Amity in the eyes. “So, how’re you feelin’?” After last night’s scare, Luz was truly worried and committed to not let Amity go back to that _dollhouse_. She’d rather die than let that happen.

“I’m feeling better. My throat’s still sore but at least I can talk now.” Amity’s fingers gently wrapped themselves around her own neck in a soothing motion. “As for my body.” She giggled sarcastically. “It still hurts a fucking lot.”

“No shit.” Luz said unamused. “You sure you don’t wanna sleep one more hour? I can take you to my bedroom and-“ Luz didn’t even notice the second meaning of that phrase, only taking notice when a beet red Amity cut her off.

“You know what that sounds like, right? Maybe you should rephrase that.” Amity said trying to shrug it off with a smug, despite her tomato face. “Unless…” She teased.

“Wha- IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” It was Luz’s turn to blush as realization hit her. She groaned passing a hand through her hair. “I meant to REST, Gosh.” Luz gave a little chuckle. “It’s not my fault you have such a dirty mind, Ames. Plus, why did you sound pleased with that idea, I mean, the way you said ‘ _unless…_ ’” Luz played along, enjoying the tomato that sat in front of her.

Amity scoffed. “Don’t be stupid! Like I’d be that desperate, honestly.” Amity said indignantly, although only then did she notice how Luz’s face faltered, the smug disappearing for a second. It soon came back it wasn’t quite a smug, but a saddened version of it. ‘ _Great, Blight. Now you fucked up._ ’

“Just sayin’” Luz said simply getting up from the tea-table. ‘ _Ouch._ ’ That simple phrase hurt Luz more than she had expected. Of course that when you love someone, all you think about is to confess, and with the confession comes the fear of rejection. Luz had been preparing herself for that, but it still hurt. ‘ _Get your shit together Luz!_ ’ “Anyway, you take my offer or not? I’m pretty sure a bed is way comfier than a worn-off couch.” Luz managed a look at Amity, who seemed to want to say something, but soon gave up on that idea.

“Sure. But how are you getting me up there? I can barely stand up and walk, much less can I go up the stairs.” Amity said, a feeling of guilt tugging at her heart.

“Easy. The same way I brought you inside.” Luz said with a smirk as she got closer to Amity. With a gracious movement, Luz scooped Amity up. Next thing Amity knew, she was in Luz’s arms, holding her with care. She blushed, returning to tomato mode when she noticed how close their faces were, close enough Amity could feel her breath on her skin. “Carrying you up the stairs.” Amity just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Luz’s face, with her own lips of course. Can’t blame a girl for having a crush, can you?

…A Crush… That word didn’t sit right with Amity. It’s true she had feelings for Luz, she longed to be with her, and to be as close as they are right now and were last night, and to kiss her. Those thoughts were always there whenever Luz was close. That’s one of the reasons, maybe, that made Amity call her every single time. But… Those feelings, the will to be with her, grew every second of every day. She fell hard, and it’s like every day she falls harder for Luz. So Luz ain’t just a crush. No. Amity was truly and fully in love with her. She **LOVED** Luz. And she wanted Luz to reciprocate that feeling so bad. And yet, she didn’t have the balls to confess. ‘ _I’m a fucking coward_.’ She thought as Luz laid her gently in her bed, letting go of her hesitantly.

Amity let go of Luz’s neck slowly, caressing the latter’s jaw as she was finally letting go. They were making eye contact, a light blush dusting their cheeks at the intimate moment. Their faces were only a few inches apart, one little movement, and their lips would meet, blissfully.

Both of them wanted to close the gap between them so desperately, but none had the guts to do it. Luz because she wanted to make sure that’s what Amity wanted, as she respected her, and that trust and respect were above any wishes or impulses. And Amity because, in a way, she didn’t think she deserved love, as bad as she wanted this, with all her heart and soul, Luz was too good for her. Luz was a good person, one that deserved the whole world, deserved someone who could love her as much as she loved them, or even more. As for her, she was a disgusting copy of her mother, cold, poise, arrogant. That behavior got her in so many fights with Luz. And even after losing, even with a broken arm or a bleeding nose, Luz would always ask her if she was ok, or needed help, and even if Amity pushed her away, Luz would see through her and help her anyway, because that’s how she is. She’s the best fucking person Amity has ever met in her whole shitty life.

None of them ended up taking that step, and soon enough, the moment was over.

“You want anything? Milk, juice, a sandwich.” Luz adjusted the pillows and walked towards the corridor.

“No, I’m good. Thanks anyway.” Amity said laying completely on the bed, she was still very tired and needed to rest. Although, she knew she’d probably just dwell on the ‘ _Are you stupid or what?! Why didn’t you kiss her?!_ ’, basically, dwell on her gay thoughts. “I’ll sleep some more. See you later, or tomorrow I guess?”

“Yeah.” Luz said flatly walking out of the room. Amity heard her footsteps further and further away. As soon as she knew Luz was too far to listen, thoughts of the fight last evening filled her head. Her parents hitting her, slamming her on the tea table, the screams, the pain, the glass cutting through her skin…

Amity felt something wet run down her face. When did she start crying? She was a shaking and sniffling mess, and the tears wouldn’t stop coming. For that moment, her heart ached more than her whole body. Her head wouldn’t stop repeating the fight again, and again, and again-

Amity gasped when she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind and a body spooning hers. “It’s ok, Amity. You’re here now. I’m here. And I’ll make sure those bastards won’t hurt you ever again.” Luz said softly over Amity’s shoulder. It was comforting, hearing her say those things. It was so good to have someone who cared about you, that would hug you and tell you they were there, and they were actually there.

More tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she felt calmer now. She let herself relax against Luz, the latter answering by holding her hand and wrapping her other arm around her waist.

Amity felt conflicted. She was sad, hurt, and afraid of what her parents did but now? She also felt happy Luz was there, spooning and caring about her. She didn’t know how to feel anymore. So, she let herself be, falling asleep in Luz’s embrace, once again.

* * *

Luz didn’t fall asleep until 2 am. Only then did she fell asleep, as she was too busy watching over Amity and occupied with her own thoughts (her search history now was almost as weird as one of an artist or a fanfiction writer, including: ' _how to get rid of a body '_ and ' _how to break into a mansion without being spotted '_ ).

She was also thinking of Amity, on how broken she was, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She wished she knew what to do. The first step was getting her out of that house, step two was killing her parents and getting rid of their bodies (maybe she could pull a _Dexter?_ ), step three was to support Amity and help her with her wounds. Other than that, Luz had nothing.

She sighed and looked at Amity’s sleeping face. Even tho she didn’t know what to do, she was sure of one thing, she would be there for Amity and would take good care of her and love her and make her happy, cause she deserved it, after everything she’s been through, she deserves someone who’ll love her, and support her and make her smile at least once a day. Because, to Luz, Amity deserves the world. It’s true she was a bitch sometimes but try having the messed up life and education she had. Amity was the most precious being in the whole world to Luz.

Placing a gentle kiss on the other girl’s cheek, Luz whispered “Sweet dreams, Amity.” She took a last look at the sleeping girl in her arms. “…I Love you…”

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Amity woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of coffee that came all the way from the kitchen. Noticing Luz had already gotten up, Amity softly turned and slowly got up. Her body was still very sore but, it was better than yesterday.

She walked with care to the hallway, going to the bathroom and looking at the mess she was in. She had dark bags under her eyes, a big bandage covering her forehead, lots of other bandages covering her torso and part of her arms. She sighed and decided to wash her face and change into some clean clothes Luz had picked for her to go to the hospital, that day. A black Pull& Bear hoodie and black jeans. She actually had a hard time doing so but ‘ _give up_ ’ wasn’t on her dictionary, it never was.

Once finished she got out of the bathroom and with some struggle, went downstairs, where Luz was preparing coffee and some toasts.

“Good morning.” Amity said as she spotted her. Luz jerked her head back to her.

“Oh, you’re awake. You could’ve called for me instead of having all this trouble, ya know.” Luz said walking towards Amity and leaning on the countertop. “And what’re doing dressed up already? Mom’s still asleep.” Luz quirked an eyebrow.

“…Luz,” Amity felt really bad about this, about what she was about to say, but she needed to stop being so selfish. Even if she wanted to stay there, she’d just be a bother, a hindrance in their life. “I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me, you, and your mother. You’ve both been so nice to me in ways I may never be able to pay you back.” Amity tried to swallow the lump in her throat and shut up the loud thoughts in her head. “But… I need to go back to the mansion…” Amity didn’t have the courage to look at her in the eyes, her own filling with tears she forced herself not to let them fall.

“…” The silence was deafening. Had she offended her? Amity was silently panicking while staring intensely at her feet.

“I guess I didn’t make myself clear…” Luz said straightening her posture and coming closer to Amity. The latter jolting her head up in surprise just in time to see how close Luz was. “You’re **not** going back there, _**ever**_.” Luz said strictly, looking at her dead in the eyes. Amity blushed a little at her protectiveness but lowered her head with uncertainty.

“I really, really appreciate what you’re doing but,” Amity breathed shakily “I need to go back. I don’t have a choice” She hugged herself shivering slightly. “If I don’t go back, they’re just going to find me and make life way harder for you and your mom. I don’t want that. I really don’t want that, after everything you’ve done for me, I just can’t.” Amity said turning around as the tears threatened to fall. “Try to understand, Luz. My parents will find a way to ruin the lives of the people who get in their way, they always do.” She said letting her arms fall to her sides as she stared at the door.

A warm feeling filled her chest as she felt a warm hand grab hers. Just like the other night, Luz caressed her hand softly before she started speaking. “Hey, Amity.” Luz’s voice wavered a little. Amity turned around to face a very sad and worried Luz, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “ _Please, stay._ ” It was weird to see her like that. She usually wasn’t like that. So fragile, so worried, so sad.

Amity had surprise written all over her face. She really didn’t wanna go and having the one person she loves asking her not to leave like that. Oh, Amity was a fool, a big one. She fell even harder for her if that was even possible.

“You don’t have to go back there. You- You can stay. Even if your parents try anything, you’re 17, you have a choice, dam it! So please,” Luz hugged her tight, but not tight enough to hurt her. “Stay. I can’t stand seeing you get abused like this.” Luz was serious.

Luz hated the Blights. It’s true she loved Amity and her siblings were somewhat funny. What she hated in fact was the Blight name. A name that put Amity through so much pressure, pain, sadness. Amity gave everything to make her parents proud, to live up to that _fucking name_ , and they still didn’t care! Luz wasn’t going to sit down and watch that happen. _Amity could’ve died! Those fucking monsters almost killed their own daughter!_

Amity relaxed in that embrace, returning the hug with as much care and love. She wished she could stay like this forever…

“I understand you’re going back to that place for me and my mom but,” She got back a little, just enough to look at her in the eyes, never letting go of Amity. “Stay. For me. Please.” She said with a serious but sad expression, giving a little chuckle afterward. “If you don’t Imma kill your parents, you know that right?”

Amity wanted to scream, she wanted to kiss her right there and hope everything was going to be ok because, with Luz, everything felt so light. Tears streamed down her face again as she chuckled. “I know, I know you’re very much capable of doing so.” Amity stared at her. “I’m really sorry, Luz. For everything. I doubt you liked having to pick me up in the middle of the night, all those times. But most importantly thank you, for taking care of me and being there.” She chuckled painfully, more tears running down her face. “It made me feel loved in a way. Stupid ain’t it? Not even the people who are supposed to love me do, but someone I used to fight a lot with makes me believe I actually deserve love. I may be fucking insane by now.” The tears wouldn’t stop, and her chuckles turned into sobs and pained cries.

Luz had planned to confess to Amity once she got out of that mansion and once her life was more stabilized, as it would be worthless to confess to a broken Amity who needs support, not a lover, that would create a gap between them. But when Amity put it like that, the words came out so naturally, that Luz couldn’t stop herself.

“I do love you, Amity.” Luz said with a little blush, gazing intensely at Amity’s shining amber eyes. The silence that came after making her anxious.

“Huh?...” Amity was incredulous. Did that just happen? Was she still sleeping? Had she misheard it? A blush started to bloom on her face as she was caught in Luz’s gaze.

“I said I love you, Amity Blight.” Luz said firmly but gently. The blush starting to intensify. “Even if no one else in this shitty world does, I do. And everything I did, all the times I came to pick you up, that I took care of your wounds. I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” Amity just stared at her with wide eyes. She looked so adorable that Luz couldn’t help but giggle a little. “You seriously didn’t know? Like, fuck, it was so obvious! Even Willow teases me about it!” Luz chuckled but deep inside she was still scared Amity would reject her and that they would grow apart because of that.

All of Luz’s fears disappeared as she felt a pair of soft lips crashing against hers. Her eyes were wide open, trying to process what was going on. But her body processed what was happening before her head, making her relax into the kiss. Her hands on the other’s hips and the other’s arms wrapped around her neck, one of the hands buried on her hair softly, deepening the kiss. The kiss was so intense it made Luz stumble back a little, gripping the countertop for support with one hand, and her other never leaving Amity’s waist.

“Good morning, girls.” Camila said walking down the stairs with a gentle, but smug, look on her face. Luz and Amity broke apart like were just burnt and looked towards Camila, fear and embarrassment painting their faces. “I see we’re in a good mood today.” She said walking towards the coffee machine. “Hum?” She noticed both girls were static, just looking at the ground with tomato faces. “Ah, don’t mind me. Keep going.” She said hardly controlling laugh that threatened to come out as she sipped on her newly prepared coffee in her owl mug.

Luz was the first to move, glancing at Amity with a sheepish yet guilty expression, and turning towards the coffee machine again to pick her own mug, leaving one mug on the counter with a latté, more milk and honey than coffee itself. Basically, Amity’s mug.

She picked the mug from the countertop and started sipping silently. That was probably one of the most awkward moments in human history, well, at least to them it was. As for Camila, she was loving the scene, giving Luz a knowing look, just like Willow’s shit-eating grins (Luz hated it so much).

But of course, silence is never meant to last, and Camila was the first one to talk.

“So, Amity. I see you’re already dressed and prepared to go. As I mentioned the other night I’ll take you to the hospital, is that ok?” Camila said softly, but as softly as it was, she wasn’t quite making a question. She was stating that Amity needed to go to the hospital and that Camila wanted to be the one accompanying her.

“Y-Yes. Of course, miss Noceda.” Amity was so embarrassed she didn’t dare look at her in the eyes. The ever so present blush in all its glory painted her whole face, ears, and even neck. If she didn’t know better, she’d say the blush extended all the way to her feet.

“Oh, please. Call me Camila. You’re family now.” She said with exactly two, no. Three intentions.

  1. Comforting Amity, letting her know she has people who actually care about her, both her and her daughter.
  2. Watching both girl’s reactions to that phrase, which was both delicious and priceless. (Even when they thought they couldn’t blush any more than what they were already).
  3. Teasing her daughter a little (what? She’s a mom after all.)



She sighed when there was no response. “I’ll finish breakfast later.” She said washing her mug. “I’m going to prepare myself to go. Do you want to tag along?” She said nudging Luz softly with a smug. ‘ _That dammed smile again. She won’t like it when I tease her about Eda_.’

“Yes, I’ll just-“Luz sighed. “Let me just get dressed, ok?” Luz said going upstairs, avoiding eye contact with Amity.

“Claro, Cariño.” Camila answered.

* * *

They went to the hospital by car, Camila driving, and silence reigned. You didn’t have to be a genius to understand that both girls were lost in their thoughts, and Camila knew exactly why. When her daughter was about fourteen she’d come out to her mom as bisexual, and Camila couldn’t be happier that her daughter trusted her enough to come out to her with such ease.

Last year Luz wouldn’t shut up about this new girl she met in high school (but always saying she was so annoying, and that she thinks she’s above everyone else). Well, Camila was her mom, not only had she more experience but also she knew her daughter way too well, (for Luz’s taste anyway, she was always annoyed by the fact her mother could read her like a book).

She could see Luz’s blush and tight grip on her jacket’s sleeve while her mind drifted away back to the kiss she had dreamed of for so long. Amity was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, a blush on her face as well.

She’d tell Eda later about these two but now, they’ve arrived at the hospital.

* * *

After doing God knows how many exams, Amity looked drained. It wasn’t that the exams were tiring, they were just so many and so boring, and some were quite painful.

After the doctor changed her bandages, she was finally free to get out of that room. As soon as she came out, she saw Camila talking to the doctor and Luz standing next to the door, leaning on the wall. As soon as they made eye contact, they blushed and looked away. ‘ _Oh God, was it going to be like this for the rest of the day?_ ’ Amity wished she was an ostrich, you know, to bury her head on the ground. And worse, it was her fault. Luz didn’t ask her to kiss her, she was the impulsive one, and now Luz couldn’t even look at her face and- FUUCK!!!

“So,” Luz started, yet not looking at her. “How were the exams? Were they painful?” Amity was surprised by the interaction, well, at least she was talking to her. That was already something.

“They were fine.” Amity said simply, she feared that if she kept talking she’d mess up and end up saying something embarrassing.

“Good.” Luz answered.

* * *

Going out of the hospital, they went to finally have breakfast at Eda’s Caffe, _the owl house_. The building wasn’t very modern, but it was quite cozy.

As soon as they got in, King, Eda’s dog, jumped towards Luz.

“Hi King.” She said with a playful voice as King wiggled his tail. “Did ya miss me? Who’s a good boy?” She scratched his belly. Amity smiled at the sigh. Even if she was known as the ice queen, she indeed had a soft spot for cute dumbasses ( _a particular one, actually_ ).

“Mornin’ Cami.” Eda came out from behind the counter. “Sup kiddo.” She said as she ruffled Luz’s hair, making the latter frown.

“Good morning Eda. We came to have breakfast if you don’t mind us?” Camila said, a light blush on her face.

“Sure, what can I get you? Oh?” She finally took notice of the Blight in the room.

“You girls go sit down, I’ll talk with Eda.” She whispered to the teenagers. “What do you want to eat?”

“I want pancakes and a Lungo.” Camila looked sternly at Luz. “Eh, please.” Camila eased her expression. Ugh, _teenagers_ …

“What about you Amity sweety?” Camila asked softly.

“Uh… maybe a latte.” Amity shrugged, she wasn’t really hungry.

“…” Luz looked at her with a ‘ _are you for real?_ ’ expression. “Pancakes for her too, please.” Luz said now looking up at Eda.

“Ok then, go sit. We’ll be right back.” Camila said as both women made their way towards the kitchen.

The girls sat at a table close to the window, king lying in Luz’s lap. The silence that followed was quite uncomfortable.

As Amity was sure none of the other women could hear them she sighed. “So, about ear-“

“Amity, what are you gonna do now?” Luz asked a serious expression on her face, soon replaced by a serious but nervous one, a blush finding its way to her cheeks. “I mean, where are you staying, after all? We didn’t quite finish that conversation earlier. “She broke eye contact at the last part.

“…Luz, I already told you-“

“So did I already tell you, _you’re not going back there_. It doesn’t matter what they do, I'm not letting you.” Luz said sternly.

“Since when you started deciding for me?” Amity said annoyed. Couldn’t she just understand she didn’t want to be a burden?

“Let’s be honest here, Amity. You don’t really want to go back there. You’re just saying that because you’re scared of what they might do to me and my mom.” Luz said also annoyed. Wow, they haven’t argued in a while.

“Of course! I already told you that! I’m not letting them destroy your life to help me!”

“So you’d rather have your own life destroyed.” Luz said it as a fact, but the pained expression on her face said much more than those words. ‘ _You don’t have to do it. I don’t want you to._ ’ It said.

“wha- **Fuck** , Luz!” Amity buried her head in her hands. “Why are you doing this?” She said holding back her tears.

“I told you already. I love you, that’s why. I’m not letting those fuckers lay a finger on you _ever again!_ ” She sighed laying her head back on the chair. Amity didn’t say anything, she didn’t have the courage to do so. It’s true she kissed her that morning but, Jesus, as much as she wanted to answer she didn’t know what to say. ‘ _I love you too_.’ she wanted to say ‘ _I’ll stay with you, there’s nothing I want more than that. Please, kiss me._ ’ But she couldn’t say that because she knew the consequences of her actions. No one messes with the Blights and gets away with it.

“You know there’s a third option, don’t you? Or you think I’m as dumb as to tell you to stay without even having a plan.” Luz said catching her attention. A little hope rose in her chest at those words. “The truth is your parents have violated your rights as a minor. Plus, as they did so, you have the right to ask to stay with someone else as your legal tutor. My mom talked to me in the hospital about this and she’s willing to take responsibility for you, so you can legally live with us.” Amity opened her mouth to say something, but Luz cut her off. “Not to mention, the doctor said you can report the abuse to the police, and they can go to jail since you already have an aggression report from the exams you did.” Amity was completely agape. “With that said, if you don’t accept my offer to stay with us, I’ll have to take the measure at hand and kill your parents. So it doesn’t quite matter if you stay with us or not, in terms of ruining my life, I will gladly ruin it and your parent’s by killing them.” She said with the expression of someone who has the winning deck in a poker match. “So, what will it be? You stayin’ or will I go to jail?”

Amity was at a loss for words. Would her suffering finally end? Was she finally allowed to be happy with someone who actually loved her by her side? As she forgot how to speak, she did the closest thing to that. She got up and got off the front door, leaving behind a very confused Luz.

She entered a side alley that had access to the Caffe’s dumpster, sat down on the floor, and cried, with her head buried in her knees. What the actual fuck! She should be happy! And she was. So, was she crying with happiness? Or was she some kind of sadistic masochist? From outside the alley, she heard the caffe’s door open and Luz shouting her name.

She must’ve spaced out as next thing she knew, Luz was sitting beside her hugging her in probably the most uncomfortable position to ever exist.

“Hey, it’s ok if you don’t wanna talk, but…” She said soothing Amity’s back in a circular motion. “Did I say something wrong?” Luz asked silently, trying to comfort her.

Amity only sniffed and soon returned the hug. “No, Luz. It’s just… Gosh fucking dam it! I’ll finally get rid of them without consequences! Just… I’m happy but at the same time I’m not. I- I’m confused? I don’t know how to feel I just… I just want to cry and I’m not sure if it’s relief, or happiness, or some sadistic part in me that liked them. I- I don’t know.” She said through tears.

“Don’t worry. It’s normal for a child to love their parents, despite them being fucking bastards.” Luz cupped Amity’s face, whipping a tear from her cheek. “Hey.” She said with the softest smile Amity’s ever seen. “You remember when you said you trust me and that I’m a good person? You also have a heart of gold, you know? Well, not only because your parents might have replaced your heart with one of actual gold, hehe.” She teased, earning an elbow on her ribs. “But also because, for fuck’s sake, you were willing to be abused just so your parents wouldn’t take revenge on me and my mom! You know there aren’t many people who’d do that, right?” Luz said now with a little smug, recalling the phrase the other girl said to her. "But, your suffering ends today. You're never to step on that mansion again. You can rest now, and just let yourself be. With me."

Once again, Amity was at a loss for words, most importantly, she felt like she was in a trance. Those dammed sweet brown eyes! She was in such a daze that the words came out of her mouth, so, so naturally. “I love you too.” She said never letting go of the other’s gaze.

Luz was clearly surprised by that reaction, but soon she started laughing wholeheartedly. “I imagined. I mean, I doubt you’d go around town kissing friends, that’s not very you.” She continued laughing and as much as Amity was frowning at that comment, she soon joined her, her nerves going away for a little while and guilt leaving her heart. 

With all that laughter none of them noticed King approaching them and snuggling in Amity’s lap, the latter petting his soft fur.

“So,” Luz said looking lovingly at her. “What now?”

“I- I don’t know honestly. My life changed so drastically within the span of two days.” Amity was completely breathless. Breathless because she did it! She confessed to Luz! Breathless because Luz loved her back. Breathless because she’d be living with Luz and her mom. Breathless because her parents wouldn’t abuse her anymore. Breathless because she probably won’t see them again.

_Breathless because she was happy and yet overwhelmed. It was suffocating, both in a good and bad way._

“Then I’ll tell you where to start.” Luz took Amity’s hand in hers and looked at her in the eyes. “Will you stay?”

“…” She thought about it for a moment. “You know, I have a feeling everything’s going to work out fine if I stay, and yet I’m scared. This is… new to me.”

“Well, of course you’re scared. It’s a big change in your life, but,” Luz gave her hand a gentle kiss. “I promise everything’s gonna work out. It’s just like I said last month, I’ll be there for you.” Luz looked softly at her.

Amity exhaled, most of the pressure and anxiety gone for a tender moment. She rested her forehead on Luz’s, closing her eyes and letting herself be for a moment, the last tears falling from her cheeks. Kind still curled up in her lap, very content by the hand petting his soft fur.

“Eh, one more thing, I guess…” Luz said nervously, catching Amity’s attention and blushing furiously as she caught her gaze. “I, um, you know. Since you- well, feel the same as I do, do you want to, you know?” It was Amity’s turn to be confused, Luz groaning at herself. “Ah shit. I was never good at expressing feelings through words, hehe…” She took a deep breath. “Do you, you know, wanna be my girlfriend, or something?” She whispered the last part.

Despite the eminent blush on her face, Amity chuckled. “Or something?” She teased.

“Oh come on! You know what I meant!” Luz was even more nervous and embarrassed than she was before, as Amity erupted in laughter. She sighed. “I fucked that up, didn’t I?” She said with a little smile, as she noticed how ridiculous this whole situation was.

“I mean, it’s not my dream confession, but!” Amity cupped Luz’s surprised face. “I guess I can’t ask much of you can I?” She said with a gentle smile.

“…” Luz starter laughing “That sounded terrible, you know?”

Amity sighed “Yes, I do know that. But what I meant is that, after everything you’ve done for me, I can’t exactly ask much more of you. You’ve already saved me, and that’s enough.” She said lovingly. “With that said, yes. I do wanna be your girlfriend, with one condition!” Amity raised a finger. Oh boy… “No beanie.” She said as she once again, for the thousandth time, stole Luz’s beanie.

“…Can I make a deal?” Luz said awkwardly. Amity was paying attention with a snooty expression. “I’ll keep wearing the beanie so you can steal it, as I’ve noticed how much fun you have in stealing it.” She snickered.

“What would that make me any different from the other people? Everyone has already stolen your beanie at least once.” Amity said it in an obvious manner.

“It is true, although,” She picked the beanie back and placed it in Amity’s head. “You’ll have the privilege of wearing it. Rent-free.” Luz said it like it was the most rewarding thing in the world.

“Oh my God, no.” Amity chuckled. “Luz, what the fuck. This thing is old, dirty, and sweaty. I don’t want it.”

“And still you’re not taking it off of your head?” Luz snickered.

Amity pretended she was thinking about that. “Um, I guess. Alright, I accept your offer. But please, for the love of God, wash this fricking thing. It stinks.”

“Guess we have a deal.” Luz shrugged and kissed her bandaged forehead. “So, can I call you my girlfriend now?” She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“ _Please._ ” Amity said as she lunged forward, mending their lips together. Luz returned the kiss with as much passion.

King yawned in Amity’s lap as the head scratches stopped. He was sleepy.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

“So, Cami.” Eda walked into the kitchen, Camila following suit. “You’re gonna tell me what’s up with the Blight kid?” She said as she started preparing the coffee. At this time in the morning, the caffe was mostly empty.

“She called Luz the other night. She went to pick her up while I was at the hospital and found her completely injured, bleeding very much.” She sighed. “Poor girl. I took her this morning to the hospital, the doctor who examined her said we took good care of her wounds but she still has a lot of healing to do.” Camila felt really bad for Amity, to be raised by such monsters.

“You’re gonna do something about it, won’t ya?” Eda said in a serious tone. “It doesn’t matter how arrogant a child is if her parents are abusers, wicked pieces of shit.” Eda didn’t particularly like the little Blight, but Luz and Camila did, plus knowing how she was raised helped her sympathize with the young one.

“…I know I don’t have the right to say this but please Eda, language. As for what I’m going to do…” She paused. “I’ve asked Luz to convince her to stay, I mean, it was Luz’s idea anyway. I’ll take her hospital record and the exams she did today and present them to the judge so that those monsters can be charged for what they’ve done. With some luck, maybe I’ll get her siblings to testify too. And then, I’ll ask to be her legal tutor. And as she is seventeen she has an opinion on the matter of who she wants to stay with, and if her siblings agree then we pretty much already won.” Camila sat on a chair close to Eda, sighing. “I’ll contact them right away. I do hope everything ends well, that girl has suffered enough.” Camila had a sad and worried expression on her face.

Eda rested a hand on her shoulder and crouched in front of her. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure everything’s gonna be fine. Besides, if you need anything I’ll gladly help. The judge would be crazy for not letting her stay with you guys.” Eda smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

“Thank you, Eda.” Camila caressed her hand and smiled as gently.

“Any time. Speaking of the girls.” Eda got up and looked through the kitchen’s door window. “They’re gone. Plus they kidnapped King.” She deadpanned.

“Oh Díos Mío…” Camila rubbed her temples.

* * *

As Luz and Amity were entering the caffe again...

“Wow, look who decided to come back.” Eda teased. She was seating at their table with Camila. Their pancakes and coffee were placed on the table.

Both girls blushed a little but shrugged it off with an apology.

“So, Mija. Have you talked with Amity?” Camila asked as both girls sat down, Luz by Eda’s side and Amity by Camila’s, just in front of Luz.

“She’s staying.” Luz said with a relieved sigh.

“Oh Gracias a los Cielos!” Camila breathed “Don’t worry, sweety. Everything’s gonna turn out fine. You won’t have to step on that horrible mansion ever again, I promise.” Camila said placing a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Thank you for letting me stay, Miss No- err” Amity blushed as she recalled what she’d been told about calling Camila by her first name. “Camila.”

“You don’t have to thank me, really. You’re a very strong girl and we’re happy to help you.” Camila continued by explaining the situation and what she was going to do, as Amity listened with attention.

“Speaking of help,” Eda whispered to Luz. “I know you’re not going to just sit down and wait for the court to do something, are you kiddo?” Eda said with a sly smile.

“…I don’t know, but I’ll make sure they’ll pay for what they’ve done to her.” Luz said in a cold tone and a face as serious as her tone.

“Just wanted to let you know, if you need help I’ll gladly help you fuck them up. I’ve always hated those two.” Eda finished, sipping from her coffee.

“Thanks. I’ll use that help.” Luz said taking a bite out of the pancakes.

* * *

Luz already knew what to expect when Amity called her.

“Hey Ames. What’s up?” She said as she picked up.

“I just came home from the hospital with your mom. Where are you?” She said with a tired tone.

“Awww, someone's a little jealous.” Luz teased. “Don’t be, you know I’m all yours.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Amity said chuckling.

“Why don’t you do that yourself?” Okay, maybe Luz was feeling way too bold today.

“House rules, remember? Camila already had ' _the talk '_ with both of us but she explicitly said she didn’t want us doing that just yet. Too bad, tho.” That comment made Luz choke on her coffee.

She coughed “Oh God. You want me that bad?” Luz tried to shrug it off, but the way her face was burning didn’t help.

“Maybe. But that’s a conversation for another time. I’ll ask again, where are you?” She didn’t need to see her to know Amity was blushing as hard as she was.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Luz laughed.

“Try again. Where. Are. You.”

“Helping Eda with some business. She’s making a ‘ _special delivery_ ’.” Luz simply said.

“Don’t worry kiddo. I’ll bring your girlfriend back in one piece.” Eda shouted from the driver’s seat.

“See, I’m fine and not with some other girl, so don't worry.” Luz said simply.

“…Ok?” She sighed. “Just be careful not to leave any proofs, understood?” That did surprise Luz, but she kept her cool.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but sure.” Luz said looking at Eda. “I’ll see you later. Te Quiero.” Luz said finishing the call as they were a few meters from the Blight mansion.

“You ready kiddo?” Eda said placing a black bandit mask on her face and handing one to Luz. The masks matched their black clothing too.

“I was born ready.” She said cockily but serious, putting the mask on and grabbing her baseball bat. “Let’s destroy those motherfucker’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, we made it to the third part of our story. The Last part. 
> 
> This… This truly has been a hell of a ride. From an angsty beta lumity one-shot to a three-part series of one-shots. I had so much fun writing these fics, honestly. Not only that, I myself got a little attached to them as most of the ideas I had for the fics were created by my sleepy self and started writing these ideas during boring classes. 🙃
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for the support! If you’ve read the three parts then I’m afraid there’s not much more story to tell, for now anyway. I loved your comments and kudos and everything! I’m still surprised that some people are actually reading these fics and liking them as much as I am, jeez! I don’t know if you know it but it makes me genuinely happy. Writing these stories helped me have something to dedicate myself, other than school as I’m obsessed with my grades (anxiety does NOT help at all, hehe). 😉
> 
> Anyway, I’ve always loved angst and hurt/comfort, but I feel like some people lose that in some fics, the hurt/comfort becomes fluff, and angst is either taken too far (in ways that hurt us emotionally and mentally because we want a happy ending! Or a fair ending, it doesn’t necessarily need to be the stereotype of happiness, not even I like good endings where there is no space for that).🤔
> 
> So, what I wanted to do with these fics was explore the betas and their soft side, explore the genre (also, I never wrote romance so there’s that), and explore to what extent can my storytelling capabilities go. Also, train my English writing so I do appreciate your spelling and grammar corrections very much. 😁
> 
> With these fics I wanted to pass maybe one or more messages, ones that personally speak to me and others that are also important in a way, things I’ve learned in these 16 years of life (and no don’t worry, when I say personally I’m not saying I was abused by my parents, but I do know someone like that, yes. I may have anxiety and daddy issues, but both my parents love me very much. And things got better with us in its own way, you know? So it's a good ending for me) 😌
> 
> The lessons or values in these fics can be analyzed in many ways, maybe you took other values from them but the ones that are more explicit to me are:  
> • It’s ok not to be ok;  
> • It’s gonna be alright, even if it doesn’t seem like it, keep on living, one day at the time;  
> • There’s always someone that cares and loves you, even if you don’t believe so, don’t give up;  
> • There’ll always be a place you’ll be able to call home, even if it’s not your own or even if it’s not a place, one day you’ll find home;  
> • You can’t choose your blood family, but you can choose your people, and with your people, you create a truly loving family;  
> • And, I believe, everyone who’s capable of loving, either friends, family, or lovers, has a soft side.  
> And, so you know, if you need someone or comfort or help, don’t be afraid of asking for it, because it’s no shame to need help, everyone needs it even if it doesn’t seem like it.
> 
> wAIT. You made it this far in my rambling?! Wow. You either are so bored and don’t have anything better to do or you’re actually interested and curious about what I have to say. Hehe, shucks, I know this may be VERY long, but you accepted the challenge to read this and, as much as I wish you could be rewarded for that, well. HAVE SOME VIRTUAL HUGS FROM PORTUGAL!!!🙆🏻♀️
> 
> And I guess this is it for now. Thank you for the journey! I appreciate every single person who took the time to actually read these stories. I love you guys! And if you wanna talk, feel free to comment or DM me on Twitter. ( https://twitter.com/Fulltimeartist )
> 
> Please, stay safe and be happy (and if you want to cry, cry as much as you need but don’t forget, if you think you don’t matter, you matter to me, all of you!)😊
> 
> See ya!
> 
> -Mary, an INFJ (who apparently doesn’t know when to shut up. Yet, she’s really happy!)


End file.
